Dancing
by Ambygs123
Summary: Three part one-shots based on different pictures found on tumblr. Pairing, in order are NormaxOnce-ler, Once-ler and child Helen and Oncest.
1. Chapter 1: Dancing in the Forest

_Part one of the dancing series. This is Norma and Once-ler. Hope you all enjoy. Based upon this pic .com/post/21561760115 by Widdlez's on tumblr._

_Once-ler created by Dr. Seuss_

Night had come over the Lurkum, and Once-ler was excited. He was dressed in what his loving wife considered his finest clothes; black dress shoes and black pants, his grass green dress coat over his crisp white dress shirt, black and green tie adjusted to perfection. He was nervous, mainly because he had kept the whole evening plan a secret from his wife.

He had the whole night planned out: the Lorax was watching their toddler daughter for the night, which would allow the husband and wife to enjoy an evening together. Yes, they went to parties for his biggering company without their daughter, but it wasn't the same as spending alone time with her. While she had been at work that day, he had stayed at home, setting up a dinner in their area of the valley, where they had first said 'I love you'. He had even found a phonograph so they could dance after eating. Now he was just waiting for her to return home, to whisk her away for an evening alone.

"Once-ler? Where are you? It's dark in here." Norma shouted into the place, wondering where her man was at.

"Norma! Welcome home! It's dark so you can't see me. I have a plan. Will you please go upstairs and change into one of your nice dresses please?" He asked through the darkness, hoping she wouldn't turn the light on. A sigh was what he heard, and then footsteps going upstairs. A few shuffle sounds and then she yelled down the stairs.

"Is it cold where're going?"

Once-ler thought on this "It will get a little chilly later. Are you ready then?"

"Let me walk down the stairs silly." Suddenly, well, at least suddenly for him, she was at the bottom of the stairs. He had turned the light on, no chance of her tripping in whatever heels she picked. He may have been biased, but she looked like an angel. Even with what little time she had changed in she still looked just breathtaking. She had on a pale blue dress what was poufy in the skirt, sleeves draped around her arms. A silver silk throw was around her shoulders, and her short blue heels made her just a bit taller. Despite not having much time to do hair or make-up, she had managed to get her hair curly and pulled back with a small clip. Once-ler quickly moved to her, gathering her up in his arms and spinning her around before gently placing a kiss on her lips. Once it ended he placed her back on the ground she looked up at her wonderful man.

"What was that about?"

"Just wondering what I did to be married to such a lovely lady. Now" he said as he placed an elbow out for her to grasp "the night is young and I would love to spend it with you. Shall we?"

She placed her arm inside his "What about Helen?"

He chuckled slightly a small smile on his face. "Don't worry; the Lorax is watching her tonight. If he can watch over a whole forest, then watching one little girl sleep should be no problem. Actually, I think he likes her better than he likes us. Anyway, we're off."

They walked out the door and toward their place, whispering about their day and enjoying the clear and wonderful night. Soon they were upon the small area, and Norma couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

"Oncie, did you do all this?" A soft glow came off the lanterns that were hanging from some of the trees, low enough so no fires could break out. A smaller lantern sat on the white tablecloth covered table, a replacement for the standard candles. The table was set for two, with covers over the food to keep it warm. There was also a bucket with a bottle of champagne as well.

"We haven't had an evening alone for a while, and I thought this would be the best. An evening alone with without the media, without fan-girls trying to get with me, without guys trying to hit on you, and although I love her with all my heart, no Helen to make us stay quite." He whispered to her as he led her to the table, letting go of her just long enough to help her into her seat. He then moved to the bucket and opened the champagne bottle, careful to not spill any over himself or his wife. Gently he poured two glasses, and then sat down himself. They sat and talked about everything and nothing now as they ate, reminiscing about their first meeting, the birth of their daughter, everything that had happened so far. Soon the food was gone and both were a little tipsy from the alcohol.

"Shall we dance now?" Norma nodded and Once-ler rose from the table and headed over to the phonograph, placing the needle on the record and slowly turning the crank, until it was all the way wound, a slow waltz spilling from the horn.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, now beside her. She held out her hand and he took it, kissing it first before lifting her from the seat and pulling her close, letting the music move them along.

"When was the last time we danced?" she whispered to him, flowing with him and the music.

"I can't remember. I know the last time was with you though."

"There was a question to it?" She said a shocked look to her face.

"Well, those corporate parties do have me dancing with a lot of business women. I always save the last dance for you, no matter what." Now the waltz had ended, and the next song started. Faster, almost a jazzy tune now filled the air. Now Norma was leading, not caring that the man she called her husband was supposed to be doing that job.

"Norma!" he whispered, now being dragged around by his loving wife, the flow of the music still guiding their steps.

"What? I thought you liked it when I lead?" the smirk growing on her face showing how much she was enjoying this.

Once-ler gave a chuckle to his question, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "That's a different matter altogether my dear." Spinning her around now, the next song started playing, and the next, until the record had ended. They continued to dance though, the songs still in their heads, until they finally headed home, grateful to have one night to be themselves without the worries of life.


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing with Daddy

_Second part of this series. This one is focused on Once-ler and a five year old Helen. Based on this pic _.com/post/21132771199_ By Widdlez. Hope you enjoy!_

_Once-ler was created by Dr. Seuss._

"Norma are you sure you feel ok? You look a little green…" Once-ler was looking over at his wife with a worried expression on his face; the lady was dressed to go out, but did look green in the face.

"I'm fine Oncie, Cindy was sick today, but I'm sure I didn't get it. Now let's hurry and get going. You know Helen has been looking forward to this. It's her first party that she gets to go to." Norma said as she stood up, only to fall forward instead.

"Woah!" Once-ler caught her before she fell, but she looked even worse now "That's it. Let me help you change and you are going to bed." Once-ler sat her on the bed while he got her pajamas.

"No, Helen has been looking forward to this for weeks. And I won't let her go with just you." Once-ler came back to the bed and helped her undress, changing her into the cotton pajamas.

"Don't worry, we aren't going now. I do have a plan though so Helen is a little bit happy. You stay here and sleep. We'll just be downstairs. Get to feeling better ok?" Norma gave a small smile as Once-ler gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, love ya." Norma whispered to him, finally giving in to the fact she was sick and snuggling under the covers to sleep.

"Love ya too flower-pot." With this he left the bedroom and walked down the stairs, tails flapping out behind him. He pulled his gloves out of his pocket and put them on as he walked. With a flick of his wrist his fake truffula tuff came out of the glove and he placed it in his lapel. He buttoned his jacket as he walked and straighten his tie, a plan already made in his head. Hands behind his back now, he made it to the bottom of the stairs, only to have his leg grabbed onto by a little someone.

"Hey sprout, can you let go of my leg? I might fall if you don't." Once-ler said, looking down at the little girl clinging to his leg.

"Where's Ma Daddy? Is she coming down now?" Once-ler picked Helen off of his leg and held her, moving to the couch and setting her on his lap.

"I'm sorry Helen, but Cindy was sick at the store today and it seems like whatever she had she shared with Ma. So we aren't going to the party now." Helen started to get that sad face, and almost started to cry. "No, no, don't cry! I have a plan. What's the one thing you really wanted to do at the party?" Once-ler panicked, not wanting her to cry. She sniffed, and answered.

"I wanted to wear my pretty dress and dance with you."

"Well, you are wearing your pretty dress." Once-ler gestured to what she was wearing, a yellow party dress with a light blue collar and bow. There were also frilly petticoats under the skirt, the same shade of blue, making it puffier than it normally was. "We also have a phonograph that plays music, and I'm here as well, so why don't we just dance here?" Helen's face light up at his idea.

"Really Daddy? Can we?"

"You bet! Just give me a few minutes to move some stuff around and find the record." Once-ler moved Helen off to the side of the room. "Now stay here while I move the stuff." Helen shook her head in agreement, and then watched her father move the furniture to the edges of the room. Then he moved to the phonograph and pulled a record out, setting on the machine and starting it up. Soon a ragtime tune was filling the air, upbeat and catchy. Once-ler moved to the hat rack and grabbed his top hat, then moved back to Helen. Bowing lowly first and then standing up, he placed his hat on his head and held a hand out.

"May I have this dance?" Helen giggled at how her father was acting, but then again she knew he was a funny man. She grabbed his hands, and he picked her up and spun her around, then placed her on his shoes and danced with her, leaning over so she was still touching the ground.

"What's this song called?" she asked and a while, loving the fast movement as they flowed back and forth to the beat.

"Well, I can't remember the name but it's by Scott Joplin. He was a ragtime player. Do you like it?"

"Yep!" Helen smiled up to him, glad to be dancing with him. The next song started, a slower waltz, and they continued to dance, this time following the three step pattern.

It was getting late by the time the record ended, and Helen had almost fallen asleep a number of times on Once-ler's feet. Smiling, he picked her up and headed upstairs, setting her down on her bed. He kissed her on her forehead, and then pulled the covers over her.

"Love ya sprout, sweet dreams." Once-ler left the room, wondering what he did to deserve such a wonderful daughter.

_Warning for the next part, it will be Oncest, based off of Froggy-fran's version of oncest. There will probably be foul language, but that's just how Greed-ler roles._


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing with Myself

_Last in the dancing series! This is Oncest, and was inspired by Froggy-fran's crossing dressing story and pictures on tumblr. Hope you enjoy~_

_Once-ler created by Dr. Seuss_

He had to wear it again.

First was the corset, that lacy thing that he had to wear to make it look like he had more to his hips and chest than there really was. Then came the petticoats and crinoline, another thing made of wire and bone and cloth that was just the starting point of the makeover. After they were moved to his newly formed hips, the tailor moved to get the dress. Once-ler knelt down, knowing that he was going to ask him to anyway. The tailor slid it over his head, and the lanky man was still amazed at how it felt.

Yes, it did weigh because of the pound and pounds of satin, but still felt amazing. The emerald material still flowed down his body until it rested just were it needed to, hem laying against the floor, ruffles flowing around the skirt, sleeves resting on his upper arms. The only thing not perfect was the flatness to the chest, but he knew that would be solved soon. Short black heels were placed on his feet, and the last step to the main dressing process was over.

Then came the accessories. The gloves he liked. They reminded him of the greedy businessman, and next to his dress, they were his favorite part. It made him feel like the man was there, even though he hadn't seen him since Greed-ler had thrown him in this room with the tailor. The necklace though, he hated the necklace. He probably would have liked it more if it wasn't a collar, but it was. The tailor fastened it on, and then moved on to the makeup and the wig.

The wig was first, covering his hair and making it seem like it was shoulder length. The bangs were styled in the normal way, and then the black hat and veil were added. Next came the makeup, blush covering his cheeks, a pale shade added to his lips, pale green eye shadow carefully added as well. Last were the fake breasts, those plastic globes that took so much makeup to cover up the seams but seemed so real once they were in. Soon the same beautiful woman from a few weeks ago was looking back in the mirror, not the normal lanky man in grey.

"Sir, if you would follow me. Mr. Once-ler wants to see you now." A servant said to Oncie, and he followed him, heels clacking on the floor, dress moving in rhythm to his steps. Soon they were in front of the large ballroom doors, which slowly opened into darkness. The servant made a motion to Oncie and he walked in, until he was in the middle of the room. With the door closing behind him, the large palace of dance was in total darkness. But not for long. Suddenly the curtains were drawn and moonlight poured in, muffled from the smog in the air but still very bright.

"Hello babe, you look gorgeous." Oncie whipped around at the new voice, to see Greed-ler moving closer to him. He was dressed in his normal outfit, except for the shades. He also had a small smile on his face, which was making the cross-dresser worry.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Oncie said as Greed-ler got closer and closer the smile still on his face.

"Well, I wanted an excuse to see you in that fucking gorgeous dress again, and since there is no party tonight, this is the best I could think of." Now he made a motion with his hand and a waltz started to play, _Moonlight Sonata_ if Oncie's brain was working right. Greed-ler came in quickly now, placing one hand on his waist and the other grabbing the other gloved hand. Pulling him close they started to dance, Greed-ler leading and Oncie trying not to fall in his heels. They continued to dance, no conversation going on between them as they moved to the music. Soon the next song started, and Greed-ler didn't let go; they continued to dance, that smile still on his face. The next one started after that and Oncie opened his mouth to speak.

"Why?" Greed-ler opened his eyes to his, wondering what his pet was talking about.

"Why what babe?"

"Why are you being nice? You never do things like this." Oncie made a motion with his right hand before placing it back on Greed-ler's shoulder.

"Maybe I just want to do something that's fucking nice for once. Does there have to be a God damn angle to it?" Now Greed-ler was sounding like himself, fire burning in his neon green eyes and his sharp teeth showing. Oncie smiled at this outburst.

"Now you're acting normal. So why did you do this?" Greed-ler sighed, continuing the dance. The he spoke, in a whisper so only his pet could here.

"I don't say those words very often, but I can show that I do care. You mean… you mean a lot to me Oncie, and I know that I'm a monster, but I do care." Oncie smiled at this and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Greed-ler's lips. Greed-ler responded, returning the kiss until Oncie pulled back.

"I know that you care. You don't put me in the dark anymore, you don't abuse me quite as much, and you have shown that you care. That's enough for me." Oncie smiled, and kissed him again, moving his right hand into Greed-ler's hair. Greed-ler returned the action, kissing back harder than before, moving his right hand into Oncie's wig, Oncie's left hand moving to Greed-ler's neck and Greed-ler's left arm stayed around his waist, pulling them even closer together. Waltzing was soon traded for a different kind of dancing as things became more intense in the ballroom between the business man and his younger self.


End file.
